Evan Petrelli
Evan Miles Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the third child and only son of Meredith and Nathan Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Metallic Wings, Electromagnetic Pulse Emission and Bad Luck Generation. Appearance Evan will have large, expressive dark brown eyes which will fill his face. Naturally, his hair will be light brown, but as an adult he will colour it blond. He will have a pale skin tone, and while his face will be round during his childhood, his features will become slimmer and more defined as he ages and loses some baby fat. His expressions will also tend to become more serious and he will smile less easily. As a child, he will normally be clothed in quite casual and cute outfits. His choice of clothing will become more formal as he ages, and he will tend to favour darker colours which will emphasise his new hair colouring. He will be powerfully built and will stand at 6'1 when fully grown. Abilities Evan's first ability will be Metallic Wings. The wings he will gain when using this ability will always be made out of metal, and will never resemble feathers nor any other substance. They will emerge out of his back. They will be strong and durable, enabling him to use them to shield himself from harm, and the edges will be sharp so that they could also be used as weapons. His second ability will be Electromagnetic Pulse Emission. This ability can be used to produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which disrupts all nearby electrical devices. It can be used to deactivate alarms and electronic locks, and it doesn't have any visible effect on people caught in the pulse. The ability cannot be used to emit any other type of radiation. His third ability will be Bad Luck Generation. Evan will be capable of inflicting bad luck on others. He will be able to do so using only proximity, but will find that skin contact strengthens the effect. The ability will be consciously controlled. There will be no visible effect, other than the luck itself which will often become instantly apparent. Evan will be immune to the ability. Even if someone else possessed the same ability, they will be unable to use it on him, and he will also prove immune to bad luck caused by abilities such as luck manipulation or karma induction. Family & Relationships *Father - Nathan Petrelli *Mother - Meredith Petrelli *Older sisters - Claire Bennett and Hadley Petrelli *Older half-brothers - Simon and Monty Petrelli History & Future Etymology Evan is a Hebrew name meaning "God is gracious", an alternate form of John. It can also be considered a Gaelic name meaning "swift", "youth" or "from the yew tree". Miles is a Germanic name which means "peaceful" and a Latin name which means "soldier", and also refers to a distance measurement. His surname is an Italian version of an originally Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters